


Fuck Me Like Fried Potatoes

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Fuck Me Like Fried Potatoes by Richard BrautiganFuck me like fried potatoesOn the most beautifully hungryMorning of my God-damn life.





	Fuck Me Like Fried Potatoes

Finn didn't try to understand how his relationship with Puck went from bros to hate to ok-ness to bros again. He especially gave up when it went from bros to hos and he and Puck started fucking around for real sometime after Rachel gave up on getting him back and Quinn gave up on men entirely. High school was so confusing and Finn had missed having Puck by his side fighting the good fight with him. It was nice not having to worry about girls (or more precisely, his girlfriends sleeping with Puck since right now Puck was sleeping with him. Did that make Finn his own girlfriend?).  
  
Finn spent the night at Puck's in order to marathon a round of Halo and they didn't fall asleep until around four in the morning. It had been good just messing around without consequences, the two of them bumping arms while they worked their controllers and only stopping in order to eat, piss or fuck around. When Finn had gotten to play while Puck gave him a blowjob, he wondered why girls couldn't be awesome like that. Puck said it was because he liked high maintenance chicks, but Finn was skeptical.  
  
What Finn didn't expect was to be woken up just a few hours later by Puck grunting in his ear while he stuck his fingers up Finn's ass.  
  
"Shit, Finn. Loosen up. I've been fingering you for five minutes already," Puck muttered into his ear. "I thought sleeping people were supposed to be relaxed and easy."  
  
Finn squinted. "Why are you awake so early?" Finn muttered. He squirmed on Puck's thick fingers and shifted his legs until they were more open and bent at the knee. Puck grunted again and worked another finger into Finn's ass. Finn woke up some more at the intrusion.  
  
"The Early Puck gets the Fuck and all that," Puck said. He pulled his fingers out of Finn and wiped lube onto Finn's thigh. "It's a habit from my summer job that I can't really break."  
  
Finn didn't even care that much about Puck pushing his dick into his ass. It was too early in the morning for him. It was nice to be this close with someone though. The soft huff of Puck's breath in his ear as he tried to be quiet so his mom wouldn't hear, the muted squeak of the bedsprings as Puck set a quick and hard rhythm, the satisfying fullness of having someone inside him, the connection. Finn could stand being awake at 8 am on a Saturday for this.  
  
Finn rolled his hips and shoulders and tried to stay awake while the serenity of the moment tempted him into falling back asleep. His dick was full and heavy between his legs, but it wasn't distracting enough to keep him awake or even want to come. "This is nice," Finn said into Puck's ear. He could barely keep his eyes open. "But I'm too tired for nice."  
  
Puck chuckled. "As long as I get to come, I don't care what you do, Finn. Should try and stay awake though, Mom's making breakfast." Puck stopped thrusting long enough to pull out of Finn and grab a pillow. He urged Finn to lift his hips and Puck re-arranged them both so Puck could hit Finn deeper while still fucking him without waking up the whole house.  
  
Finn hummed in pleasure. "Eggs and hash browns? I love her hash browns."  
  
"Damn straight," Puck said. He was shifting around a lot while thrusting. "Let me find your sweet spot. That'll wake you up."  
  
Finn suppressed a yawn. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Just keep going until you're done and wake me up for breakfast."  
  
He drifted down into a half-sleep while Puck fucked him.


End file.
